Why Didn't You Come to Me?
by Pyewacket75
Summary: My take on what went down when House and Cameron visited Anica's apartment in the Season 2 episode "Deception". There be smut! Please R&R :


**_A/N: This is my perverted take of what went on when Cameron and House visited Anica's apartment in the season 2 episode Deception ;) I was challenged to write this (you know who you are!) and I can't back down from a challenge so I hope I lived up to your expectations ;)_**

Disclaimer: (I hate writing these but it must be done so some idiot that reads this won't sue my pennyless ass for copyright infringement haha) No..I don't own House or parts of the script copied from this episode.

* * *

Cameron and House left the building and headed to the parking lot. She went one way, and he went the other. When she realized he was no longer next to her, she looked around. He was already starting the engine of his bike and placing his cane in its place.

"No..no way!" She called out. "It just snowed."

"Yesterday. The streets are clear," he simply said as he tossed his helmet to her.

"My car is right there!" She said, pointing to it.

But House was already on the bike. "There's construction on Elm. Bike will be faster."

_How bad could it be?_ She thought as she shrugged and went over to the bike.

_Besides_, House thought, _it's probably the safest thing she'll ever have between her legs._

Cameron put the helmet on, climbed onto the bike and placed her hands weakly on House's hips.

_Oh no..that won't do!_ He thought as he grabbed her hands and pulled them tight around his waist, evoking a smile from Cameron. He smiled smugly to himself as he geared up and they rode off.

Cameron watched in awe as House expertly picked the lock to Anica's apartment door and opened it. He looked so proud of himself she stifled a giggle. As they wandered through the rooms, House was conspiring. Now was his chance to ask Cameron about Chase without her being able to escape. He knew she'd answer his questions too. That's the kind of person she was. She'd feel the need to justify her actions to someone.

He sat down on Anica's bed and it squeaked a little. "Bed's comfy."

Cameron emerged from the bedroom with some post-it notes. "Multiple appointments with multiple doctors. Symptom of Munchausen's."

"Did you sleep with Chase?"

She was floored. Not by the question so much as the bad-timing of it. But that was House. "What?"

"..Chase?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because he likes you but you don't seem to think too highly of him. And I know you called me the night you were high on meth so I'm just curious. Why did you call me?"

"What difference does it make now?"

"You wanted sex. Or was there more to it than that?"

"No, that was pretty much it. I think I just wanted to see if you'd show up."

"Believe me, it took every ounce of willpower not to."

"Why?"

"Because I could tell by your voice in the message you left. You were high and clearly not yourself. So then you called Chase."

Cameron's eyes narrowed. "How did you know I called you first?"

"Because I think you were scared. Why you thought you'd be comfortable with me I'll never know. So when I didn't come, you called Chase. You didn't want to be alone, and he was the next in line."

"Well when you put it so nicely…"

"Why did you call me first?"

"I don't know. Your face was the first thing to pop into my head as someone I thought would understand. I don't think Chase even cared. He was just.."

"Happy for your attention. He'd probably been jacking off over you for months and realized he'd better take the one chance he had, even though he knew it was wrong."

"What would you have done if you came to my place that night?" She asked, curious.

House shrugged. "I probably would've asked you if you wanted to share your stash."

When she started to protest he just held his hand up. "Oh come on..I'm just a man, I have weaknesses. But I definitely would not have taken advantage of you the way Chase did. I do have _some_ morals. Few though they may be."

She stared at the floor. House studied her reaction for a minute before he placed his hand under her chin and turned her to face him. "It's not that I wouldn't want to. Believe me, I was so close to getting my jacket on and going over to your place. The thought of your being scared out of your mind and being high to the point where you thought calling me was a good idea had me floored. The only reason I could have for going over to your place was to see that other side of you for myself."

"I don't need to be high for you to see that side of me, House."

House didn't expect her to do anything. So he was caught off-guard when she grabbed his jacket and crashed her mouth against his. To say he was shocked was an understatement. However, he didn't fight her off, either. His tongue was down her throat in an instant as she pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him as he grunted. He went for the buttons of her jacket and pushed it off her shoulders. She yanked her top off, exposing a pink lace bra and he groaned. His hands went up to stroke her breasts and she let out a soft moan before reaching back and undoing the clasp. The bra straps slid off her shoulders and House tossed it on the floor before reaching for the button on her pants. He almost expected her to stop him when she slapped his hands away, but was shocked when she unzipped her own pants and stood up to kick them off.

"Cameron..we..we don't.."

"Shut up, House."

She unzipped his jeans and yanked them off, then went for his boxers next. House wasn't sure about this new Cameron, but he liked it. It was turning him on and as she pulled off his boxers, the evidence of his arousal was right there in front of her. She froze when she saw the size of him, and a smirk crossed his face.

"Don't start what you can't f-f...." his words trailed off when he felt her mouth on him, and he fell back on the bed again with a groan.

Cameron was very skilled with her tongue and he was losing control faster than he thought possible. There was no way he was letting that happen. He grabbed her by the hair, pulled her up and rolled them over so she was on her back. Then he grabbed his wallet and took out a condom.

"We're going to finish this. Right now."

Cameron hardly had time to protest before he slammed into her and the bed squeaked under their movements. Every time he'd thrust, the mattress squeaked, the bed frame rattled, and it was loud. He couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled out, stood up and pulled her up against him. Then he pushed her against the nearest wall and wrapped her legs around his waist. He was surprised his leg wasn't screaming by then, but even if it was he doubted he would really care. He thrust into Cameron once more and was deeper than ever. He was almost more than she could handle but she loved it. She'd always figured House to be amazing in bed, and she was not disappointed. She wrapped her arms around his neck for dear life and buried her head in his neck as he thrust in and out of her with amazing rhythm and precision. She likened him to the Energizer Bunny. He was insatiable and showed no signs of letting up.

She was so close and he could feel her walls clamping down against his cock and that's when he lost it. She went over the edge first and he came tumbling after her. They stood against the wall for a couple of minutes before she unwrapped her legs from his waist and he stumbled backwards, landing on the bed.

A few minutes later, Cameron was locating her clothes and she tossed House his boxers and jeans.

"Let's get out of here," he said as he popped a couple of Vicodin into his mouth and handed her the helmet once again. He managed to lock up behind them and she followed him out to his motorcycle. Neither of them spoke and they didn't have to. They both knew it was something they wanted but wouldn't be happening again.

The End.


End file.
